Our Sunrise
by Haruna Meiko
Summary: Tidak ada yang akan tahu, kemana cinta itu akan berlabuh, aku mencoba mencari jawaban itu disetiap kali matahari terbit
1. Chapter 1

**OUR SUNRISE**

 **BY : HARUNA MEIKO**

 **WARNING : TYPO , OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, selamat pagi," sapa Hinata

"Oh Hinata, selamat pagi, heh? Kau hanya sendiri? Dimana Tenten? Apa kau tak bersamanya?"

"Ya pagi ini aku tidak berangkat bersamanya, saat aku hampiri rumahnya ibunya bilang kalau dia telah pergi kesekolah, kupikir dia sudah disini."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu ayo cari dia."

Sakura dan Hinata pun berjalan disepanjang koridor sekolah, mencari sahabat mereka Tenten, namun mereka melihat hal yang mengejutkan, Tenten sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan seseorang yang tidak mereka kenal, mereka hanya tahu lelaki itu dari kelas yang berbeda.

"Bukankah itu Tenten?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata. "Ayo sembunyi disini." Sakura menarik Hinata untuk bersembunyi dibalik tembok

"Ya aku pikir juga begitu, siapa laki-laki itu? aku tak terlalu jelas melihatnya dengan posisiku seperti ini, Apa kau mengenalnya Sakura?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi bukankah dia dari kelas yang berbeda dengan kita?"

"Entahlah, kupikir dia laki-laki yang Tenten suka, mungkinkah Tenten menyatakan cintanya pada laki-laki itu?"

Mereka berdua bertanya-tanya, tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka melihat Tenten berlari dengan tersenyum. Hinata dan Sakura saling melempar tatapan.

"MUNGKINKAH?" tanya mereka serentak dengan menatap satu sama lain. "Ayo kita minta penjelasan langsung dari Tenten!" Sakura menarik tangan Hinata dan bergegas menemui Tenten.

"Selamat pagi, Tenten," sapa mereka serentak sembari melempar senyuman yang terlihat usil

"Se-se-selamat pagi, Sakura, Hinata, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Tenten dengan alis bertaut

Hinata dan Sakura saling bertatapan dan mereka mulai tertawa kegirangan.

"Heh? Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Jangan buat aku penasaran, ayolah beritahu aku," rengek Tenten

"Jadi bisakah kau jelaskan pada kami siapa laki-laki itu?" tanya Hinata usil

"Yaaa aku tak menyangka kalau kau bisa menyembunyikan hal semacam ini dari kami," ucap Sakura sambil menyeringai

"Hehehe…jadi kalian melihatnya? Baiklah aku akan mengenalkannya pada kalian sepulang sekolah, bagaimana? Sebagai permintaan maaf dariku, karena aku telah menyembunyikannya dari kalian, aku yang akan traktir kalian berdua, Setuju?"

"HEH? APA KAU SERIUS?" tanya Hinata dan Sakura serentak sambil menggenggam tangan Tenten dengan mata mereka yang berbinar, Tenten yakin ia melihat telinga dan ekor kucing muncul dari tubuh kedua sahabatnya itu

"Iya, dia juga akan membawa teman-temannya, tenang saja," ucap Tenten setelah menghela nafas panjang

"Baiklah kami akan pergi, iya kan Hinata?" tanya Sakura dan Hinata pun mengangguk setuju

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, seisi kelas terlihat kegirangan begitu juga dengan Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten

"Hey ayo makan bekal bersama" ajak Sakura pada Tenten dan Hinata

"Kau membawa bekal? Tidak biasanya, aku dan Tenten akan pergi kekantin untuk membeli beberapa roti, jadi apa kau mau ikut Sakura?" tanya Hinata

"Hm… sepertinya tidak, oh iya apa kau bisa membelikanku jus jeruk Hinata?"

"Iya baiklah."

Hinata dan Tenten berjalan menuju kantin, setelah itu mereka membeli beberapa roti. Sepanjang jalan Hinata melihat Tenten terus memainkan smartphonenya sambil tersenyum beberapa kali, Hinata tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan sahabatnya

"Main hp mulu, pacarmu? Waah… senangnya."

"Hehe…begitulah," ucap Tenten sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tenang saja sebentar lagi kau juga akan menemukannya," sambungnya sambil tersenyum jahil pada Hinata

"Haha… jangan bercanda, aku tak tertarik untuk saat ini."

"Benarkah? Aku tak menjamin itu," ucap Tenten tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel miliknya. " _By the way_ Hinata, pacarku ingin bertemu denganku, apa kau tak apa jika pergi sendiri?"

"Baiklah." Hinata melempar senyumnya manis pada Tenten

"Terimakasih Hinata." Tenten berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata yang balas melambaikan tangannya

 _'_ _Hihi… dasar Tenten, memiliki pacar ya? Apa itu penting? Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Aku juga tak tahu, masih banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan yang tentunya lebih penting dari soal percintaan'_ Hinata berkata dalam hatinya sambil berjalan melamun menuju mesin jus, saat ingin memasukkan koin, tiba-tiba…

 _Brrruuuuuukkkkkk_

Hinata terjatuh cukup kuat, dan ia meringis kesakitan

"Maaf, apa kau tak apa?" tanya suara asing yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya

"Ya aku tak apa."

"Apa kau terluka?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Hinata berdiri dan membersihkan pakainnya, lalu Hinata terdiam sejenak saat melihat wajah seseorang yang telah menabraknya itu, rambut _raven_ yang berdiri melawan hukum gravitasi, kulit putih mulus, rahang tegas, bola mata hitam yang seolah menyedot apapun yang dilihatnya, meskipun pemuda itu masih memakai seragam sekolahnya Hinata bisa melihat dada bidang pemuda itu, tanpa sadar rona merah muncul dikedua pipi gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu

 _'_ _tampan…'_

"Hey! Ayolah mau sampai kapan kau disitu? Kita masih ada urusan Klub tahu!" ucap seseorang. Tatapan Hinata berpaling pada orang itu sebelum menatap lantai. "Jika dia baik-baik saja, maka ayo cepat kita pergi" ucapnya lagi

"Maaf temanku emang begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, _by the way_ kau dari kelas mana?"

"2A" ucap Hinata

"Oh baiklah, sampai berjumpa kembali"

Kedua pemuda itu pun pergi dan berlari meningglkan Hinata. Dan di tempat yang berbeda, Tenten terlihat berjalan memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Aku kembali" Ucap Tenten

"Kalian sangat lama!" tegur Sakura "aku sudah lapar, apa kalian tau? Dan dimana Hinata?"

"Apa dia belum kembali? Aku berpisah dengannya saat ia ingin membeli jus, apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Tenten

Tak berapalama kemudian, terdengar suara hinata.

"Aku kembali, maaf sudah menunggu" ucap Hinata

"Kau keman saja? Kau telat" gerutu Tenten.

"Ya, maaf, tadi ada suatu hal yang terjadi, dan ini jus nya, aku juga membelikannya untuk mu, Tenten" Ucap hinata

"Terimakasih Hinata" ucap Sakura dan Tenten

Mereka pun saling berhadap-hadapan, menyatukan meja meraka dan mulai makan bekal dan roti yang mereka beli

"Jadi, bagai mana dengan pertemuan pulang sekolah ini?" tanya Sakura

"Ya, aku sudah membicarakannya pada pacarku, dan dia setuju, dia juga punya 2 teman baik, jadi dia akan mengajak 2 temannya untuk bergabung bersama kita" ucap Tenten

Bel pulangpun sudah berbunyi, Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten berjalan bersama menuju loker sepatu, setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju Café .

Dan mereka telah sampai di café yang dimaksud. Tenten melihat seisi ruangan café untuk mencari seseorang dan ia pun melambaikan tangannya, tanda bahwa ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang ia tuju, Hinata dan Sakura pun mengikuti Tenten. Dan pada saat itu…

"HEH? KAK NEJI? PACARMU KAK NEJI ?" tanya Hinata histeris

"Apa? Kakak?" apa maksudmu Hinata? Tanya Sakura

"Ya, dia kakak sepupuku, aku tak menyangka kau akan berpacaran dengan teman baikku, kak Neji" ucap Hinata

"Ya semuanya bisa saja terjadi, apa kau tau itu? Adikku yang manis? Neji tersenyum geli "Baiklah sepertinya ini akan menjadi menarik, ayo kalian duduklah" ucap Neji.

Mereka pun duduk di kursi café itu.

"Jadi dia kakak sepupumu Hinata? Kupikir saat aku melihat pacarku, aku seperti melihatmu Hinata, terutama pada bagian matanya, dan ternyata kalian memikiki hubungan darah" ucap Tenten

"Ya begitulah, sudah berapa lama kalian saling kenal?" tanya Hinata

"Saat upacara pembukaan sekolah, aku terlambat, dan aku bertemu Neji, yang saat itu sepertinya dia juga terlambat, dan kamipun sama-sama berlari menuju Hall untuk upacara pembukaan, sejak saat itu aku mulai sering berpas-pasan dengannya disekolah, dan semakin lama aku menyadari kalau aku mulai menyukainya" Tenten tersipu malu.

"Dan berapa lama lagi kalian tidak menyadari kehadiran kami?" Cetus seseorang

Pandangan Hinata berpaling keorang tersebut.

"Heh? Kaliankaan?" tanya Hinata bingung

"Ya, jadi kau baru menyadari kami? Maaf tentang tadi" ucap seseorang yang berwajah tampan dengan rambut hitam nya.

"Ya baiklah, jadi bisa kau jelaskan hal ini padaku Hinata?" tanya Sakura

"Haha.. baiklah, jadi aku ditabrak dia saat ingin membeli jus untuk kalian, dan juga, ya dia juga ada disana" Hinata menunjuk seseorang yang berambut kuning dengan sikap yang cuek.

"Oh jadi namamu Hinata? Baiklah aku Uchiha Sasuke, senang berkenalan dengan mu" ucap Sasuke dan Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Dan kamu yang berambut kuning? Siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata

"Aku? Uzumaki Naruto"

Dan merekapun saling berkenalan satu sama lain, sejak hari itu Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Sasuke dan Naruto sering keluar bersama, pergi ke café ataupun makan bekal bersama dikantin, walaupun mereka berbeda kelas.

"Hey, bolehkan aku meminta nomor ponse mu?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata

"Ya boleh, kaubisa tanya pada kakaku Neji" ucap Hinata datar "Dan kau? Berapa nomor mu? Tanya Hinata pada Naruto

"Aku? Kau bisa tanyakan pada Neji" ucap naruto tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Hey Sasuke, apa kau tak menginginkan nomorku? Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke

"Tentu, berapa nomor mu? Aku akan menyimpannya" ucap sasuke

Tenten dan Neji hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah dari teman-teman mereka.

"Apa kau tau? Sepertinya mereka akan terlibat cinta yang rumit" ucap Neji

"Ya, siapa yang tau? Aku akan mendukung mereka, selagi mereka akan tetap baik-baik saja"

"Ya baiklah, aku juga"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok, chapter 1 sudah selesai, to be continued next weekHave a nice day guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OUR SUNRISE**

 **BY : HARUNA MEIKO**

 **WARNING : TYPO, OOC, BAHASA ANEH, ALUR YANG BIASA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini merupakan musim semi yang indah, bunga sakura tampak beguguran, terlihat Hinata berjalan menuju sekolah, dengan seragam ciri khas Negara Jepang, memakai sweater dan jas diluarnya, rok mini yang memperlihatkan elok kaki seorang gadis dan tak lupa dasi yang berbentuk pita disematkan dikerah seragamnya, dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang digerainya terlihat pita kecil di sisi kanan rambutnya menambah sosok manis wanita itu, lalu tiba-tiba ia terdiam dan mulai berlari..

"Heeeyyy., apa rumahmu disekitar sini?" Hinata berteriak pada seseorang, yang ternyata itu adalah Naruto

Naruto terlihat berjalan sendirian, dengan buku di tangan kananya, serta tangan kiri yang masuk kedalam saku celana seragamnya, lalu ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang ia dengar.

"Oh, ternyata kau, iya rumahku juga berada disekitar sini, tepatnya didekat taman yang ada kastilnya itu" ucap Naruto dengan tenang tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari buku kegemarannya itu.

Hinata melihat gelagat Naruto, dan ia hanya terdiam, angin berhembus dengan kencang, hingga seolah rambut panjangnya ingin mengikuti alur angin yang membawanya, dengan lembut ia merapikan rambutnya, tanpa ia sadari Naruto memperhatikannya, wajah Naruto memerah

"Apa yang kau melihat sesuatu?" tanya Hinata

"Tidak, aku tidak melihat apa-apa" ucap Naruto tidak mengaku

Mereka kembali berjalan, menuju tempat yang sama, yaitu sekolah. Sampai didepan gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba..

 _Buukk_ terdengar suara pukulan.

"Hey!" Sasuke muncul dari belakang dengan memukul pundak sahabatnya Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa merubah kebiasaan mu Sasuke? Bagaimana jika aku memiliki penyakit jantung?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Haha.. maaf, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang aneh pagi ini" Sasuke melirik kearah Hinata.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa, kami hanya bertemu dijalan" Ucap Naruto, seolah ia tau maksud dari sahabatnya, Sasuke.

Hinata hanya terdiam, dan terus berjalan kearah loker sepatu, lalu dari kejauhan ia melihat para sahabatnya, dan ia menghampiri sahabatnya, berjalan perlahan menjauh dari Naruto dan Sasuke.

" _Ohayou,_ Sakura, Tenten" Sapa Hinata

" _Ohayou"_ Ucap kedua sahabatnya.

Dan seperti sahabat para umumnya, disaat mereka bertemu, ada beberapa hal yang penting dan bahkan tidak penting yang akan mereka bicarakan, terlihat mereka berjalan bertiga dan membicarakan suatu hal yang mungkin tidak terlalu penting, dan disisi lain..

"Apa kau tau Naruto? Sejak aku bertemu dengannya, aku sudah mulai menyukainya" Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

"Maksud mu Hinata?" Naruto mulai serius menanggapi kejujuran sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, Hinata, bagai mana menurutmu jika aku menyatakan perasaan ku padanya sepulang sekolah nanti?" raut wajah Sasuke mulai serius.

"Ya, aku akan mendukungmu, semoga berhasil kawan!" Naruto tersenyum dan merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Apa? Kau mendukungku? Ku kira kau juga menyukainya" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta, dan bagaimana aku bisa menyukai seseorang jika aku tidak mengerti dari arti kata itu, jadi aku akan mendukung yang terbaik untuk mu" Naruto tersenyum tulus.

"Apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

"Iya, aku yakin" Naruto mengangguk pasti.

' _aku tak mengerti apa itu cinta, bagaimana rasa menyukai seseorang, aku menjadi seorang pribadi yang dingin sejak aku masih kecil, ntahlah aku juga kurang mengerti diriku, padahal yang kutau, kedua orang tua ku tidak sepertiku, mereka penuh dengan rasa kasih sayang, dan mereka selalu bertanya apakah aku memiliki seorang pacar, namun aku selalu tidak menanggapi, namun ibuku seolah mengerti, ia hanya tersenyum melihat sikapku dan berlalu pergi'_

"Hey apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Neji, yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan mereka dengan wajah penuh penasaran.

"Kau tau? Dia akan menyatakan cinta pada adikmu, Hinata" Ucap Naruto santai.

"APAA?" Neji kaget "Apa itu benar Sasuke?" Neji memberi senyum sengitnya pada Sasuke.

"Ya, kuharap kau akan merestui ku _Neji Nii-san_ " Sasuke tertawa dan berlari menuju kelas.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu, aku merasa geli mendengarnya, apa kau tau?" Neji berlari mengejar Sasuke

Terlihat Naruto tertinggal dibelakang, dengan wajah yang tetap santai, dengan buku ditangan kananya. Kedua sahabatnya Sasuke dan Neji sudah mengerti sikap Naruto, jadi mereka sudah memakluminya.

Dikelas yang berbeda, terlihat Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten saling berhadapan sepertinya mereka mulai berbicara hal yang serius..

"Hey Hinata, apa kau menyukai diantara kedua laki-laki itu? Tanya Tenten dengan tanpa rasa beban

"Heh? Maksudmu Naruto dan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata pada Tenten

Sakura hanya mendengarkan perbincangan kedua sahabatnya itu, lalu ia pun angkat bicara.

"Aku akan membicarakannya pada kalian, aku tidak ingin ada rahasia diantara kita. Apa kalian tau? Sepertinya aku mulai jatuh hati pada Sasuke." Sakura mengungkapkan hal yang membuat siapa aja akan merasa terkejut, dan wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"APAA?" Hinata dan Tenten terkejut.

"Kau serius Sakura? Kau tidak bercanda mengenai ini?" Tenten terlihat sangat antusias.

"Ya, aku tidak berbohong, dan aku serius, sepertinya aku akan mengungkapkan perasaan ini, aku hanya akan menunggu waktu yang tepat saja untuk menyatakannya" Sakura menunduk.

"Kami akan mendukungmu, jadi yakinlah Sakura!, Kau setujukan Hinata?" Tenten terlihat sangat yakin.

Hinata hanya terdiam, seperti memikirkan suatu hal.

"Jadi, kalau kau Hinata? Siapa yang kau suka? Apa kau menyukai Naruto? Waaah ini akan hebat kita akan sering pergi kencan bersamaa" Tanpa ada rasa takut Tenten berbicara kegirangan.

"Apa kau juga menyukai Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada rendah.

Hinata hanya terbelalak, dan terdiam

"Aa-aku…"

" _Ohayou"_ Ucap seorang guru yang masuk kedalam kelas, terlihat jelas luka yang ada dibatang hidungnya, dengan membawa buku ia berdiri dan memulai pelajaran.

"Kita akan lanjutkan nanti, jadi simpan jawabanmu Hinata" Ucap tenten

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dan mereka mulai belajar namun Hinata terlihat tidak focus, pikiran dan jiwanya seperti tidak bersatu, ntah apa sebabnya, tiba-tiba ia berdiri..

" _Sensei!"_ Hinata berdiri

"Ya? Ada apa Hinata?" Seorang guru itupun berhenti sejenak untuk memastikan apa yang diinginkan muridnya itu.

"Aa-Anuu, _Iruka Sensei,_ Bolehkan aku izin ketoilet?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang merah dan segera menunduk.

"Baiklah" jawab _Iruka Sensei._

Hinata pun keluar kelas dan segera berlari menuju toilet, Sakura dan Tenten terlihat saling melempar tatapan, seperti mereka saling bertelepati dan bertanya "Ada apa dengan Hinata?" namun tak satupun dari mereka yang mendapatkan jawabanya, sementara itu tiba-tiba Hinata..

 _Bruuukkkkkk_

"Aww" Hinata meringis kesakita

"Hey, apa kau tak apa?" Tanya seseorang yang ternyata itu adalah Sasuke dengan membawa setumpuk kertas dan buku.

Wajah Hinata memerah ketika melihat wajah Sasuke, lalu ia menoleh kearah sosok yang berdiri disampingnya, ia melihat Naruto, ia kemudia menunduk dan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Teriak Sasuke.

Tapi Hinata tidak menjawab sepatah katapun.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang _badmood_ biarkan dia sendiri untuk beberapa saat" Ucap Naruto yang juga terlihat sedikit bingung .

"Iya, mungkin kau benar" Balas Sasuke.

Mereka kembali berjalan menuju kelas, dan ternyata Neji melihat kejadia itu, Neji hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah teman dekatnya, dalam hatinya, ia menginginkan suatu kebenaran itu terungkap, namun ia juga tidak menginginkan bila nantinya terjadi perpecahan.

Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, Sasuke terlihat sudah mantap ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata. Ia meminta bantuan Naruto untuk menggiring Hinata ke atap sekolah

"Hey!" Sapa Naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Eh, hem Halo Naruto" Hinata menunduk.

"Maukah kau ikut bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto

"Heh? Mau kemana?" Hinata kaget

Tanpa Hinata menjawab, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya keatap sekolah, disana terlihat Sasuke berdiri, dan Sasuke pun tersenyum saat melihat Hinata, seperti sudah direncanakan, tanpa ada aba-aba, Naruto pergi dari hadapan mereka, terlihat Sasuke dan Hinata saling berhadapan. Jika dilihat dari kejauahan, terlihat jelas bahwa itu adalah pengungkapan cinta, dan tak berapa lama kemudian, Hinata dan Sasuke saling melempar senyum.

"Ini akan gawat!" Tenten berbicara pada Neji.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, mereka akan terlibat cinta yang rumit, aku sudah tidak tau harus berbuat apa" Neji berbicara dengan tetap melihat kearah Sasuke dan Hinata yang jalan perlahan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Ya, kau benar, dan dilihat dari glagat mereka berdua, sepertinya ini kabar baik, mereka sudah saling melempar senyum diakhir pembicaraan" Ungkap Tenten yakin.

Ternyata Tenten dan Neji sudah berada diatap, mereka bersembunyi diantara tembok yang akan menghubungkan kearah anak tangga, namun Sasuke dan Hinata seperti tidak menyadarinya.

"Hey!, apakah itu Sakura?" Tanya Neji, Neji menunjuk kearah Timur dari tempat mereka bersembunyi, kebetulan disana ada seonggok kayu-kayu, yang bisa menutupi Sakura.

"Apa? Dimana dia? Gawat!" Tenten mulai kebingungan.

"Hey, lihat, matanya seperti ingin menjatuhkan air mata, apa aku tak salah lihat?" Ucap Neji lagi.

"Yaampun, apa kau tau Neji? Sakura menyukai Sasuke, mungkin kau tidak salah lihat jika ia menahan tangis disana" Tenten berbicara dengan suara yang rendah.

"Ini benar-benar akan rumit, tapi bagaimana Sakura tahu hal ini akan terjadi?, jika kau memberitahunya, maka kau tak pantas menjadi sahabatnya Tenten"

"Ya mana aku tau, aku tidak seburuk yang kau pikir Neji!"

"Ok, baiklah aku tak ingin kita bertengkar karna mereka, kita akan tetap mendukung mereka dengan apapun yang terjadi tanpa adanya perpecahan" Ucap Neji, dan Tenten mengangguk.

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang" Neji menggenggam tangan Tenten, merekapun pulang bersama, Neji mengantar Tenten pulang kerumahnya.

Hinata berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah, sepertinya ia ingin pulang, tak seperti biasanya, kali ini ia pulang seorang diri, tanpa sahabat ataupun kakak sepupunya Neji. Saat sampai di loker sepatu, Hinata bertemu Naruto.

"Hey, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto dengan tersenyum.

Hinata hanya diam, dan mencoba tersenyum, namun ia tidak bisa menahan air mata nya yang tiba-tiba jatuh. Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum, hingga menjatuhkan air mata ia yakin bahwa hal ini sudah menjadi kabar baik.

"Heh!? Ma-maaf ini bukan apa-apa" Ucap Hinata, dan ia buru-buru mengganti sepatu dan langsung berlari keluar sekolah

Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit kebiingungan, dan tiba-tiba…

 _Bruukkkkkk_

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja" Sakura berlari sambil menutup wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Apa kau tak apa? Ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ahh, aku tidak apa-apa, jangan fikirkan aku" Sakura berlalu dan berlari keluar sekolah dan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto pun menggerutu dalam hatinya _'_ _Persahabatan yang luar biasa, menangis melihat sahabatnya yang juga menangis bahagia, aahh indahnya'_ Naruto-pun tersenyum.

"Hoy Naruto, kau masih disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hey, ya aku menunggumu dan tadi aku melihat kekasih barumu, kau tau? Ia menangis bahagia saat melihatku" Naruto tersenyum dengan sedikit tawa. "Cinta masa sekolah itu.. Indahya!" Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke yang melihatnya sudah tak tahan dann…

 _Buuuuukkkkkk!_ Sasuke memukul Naruto dengan kuat dan mendarat tepat diwajah Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau Sasuke?" Naruto terlihat memegang wajahnya.

"Ah bukan apa-apa" Sasuke tertawa geli.

Naruto terlihat bingung ' _Entahlah, hari ini benar-benar sangat membingungkan?'_ ucapnya didalam hati.

"Heeeyy, apa yang kau tunggu, ayo pulang" ajak Sasuke.

Naruto pun pulang bersama Sasuke, dengan matahari yang terlihat hampir terbenam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 sampai disini**

 **semoga para reader terhibur, maaf jika masih banyak salah,**

 **jadi budayakan Review ya guys, agar Author bisa nulis dengan lebih baik.**

 **Have a nice day guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OUR SUNRISE**

 **BY : HARUNA MEIKO**

 **WARNING : TYPO , OOC, BAHASA ANEH, ALUR YANG BIASA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata, apa kau ingin sesuatu untuk makan malam hari ini?" Ibu Hinata berteriak dari bawah anak tangga, berharap anaknya, Hinata mendengar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Tidak bu, aku akan makan apapun yang akan kau masak" Teriak Hinata dari dalam kamar.

"Baiklah, Ibu mengerti" Ibu Hinata berlalu pergi menuju dapur.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7, Hinata tampak duduk diatas kasur didalam kamarnya, dengan memeluk bantal yang berwarna merah muda, wajahnya terlihat bingung, dengan pandangan yang kosong, dan pikiran yang tidak bersatu dengan jiwanya.

 _"_ _Dreeettt…Dreeeettt…"_

Terdengar getaran ponsel Hinata yang terletak diatas meja belajarnya, pandangan Hinata tertoleh pada sumber bunyi itu, namun ia mengacuhkannya.

 _"_ _Dreeettt…Dreeetttt"_

Ponsel itu terus bergetar, Hinata tidak tahan mendengarnya, ia pun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja belajar itu untuk melihat ponselnya. Seketika mata Hinata terbelalak, terkejut atas pesan yang ia terima.

Seketika ia berlari keluar kamar, menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"Hinata, kau mau kemana? Makan malam sudah selesai" Ucap ibu Hinata.

"Maaf bu, aku akan memakannya nanti, ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan" Hinata berbicara dengan berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari rumah. Saat ia tepat didepan pintu, ia sempat terdiam sejenak "Ibu aku pergi".

"Hati-hati Hinata"

Hinata berlari dijalan, menuju stasiun yang terlihat ramai, ia terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya, ia merunduk seperti masih sulit mengembalikan nafas normalnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, kereta datang dengan perlahan berhenti didepan stasiun dimana Hinata sedang berdiri. Hinata tanpa ragu masuk kedalam kereta itu, lalu ia melihat sekitar kereta, mencari tempat duduk yang kosong dan ia menemukannya lalu duduk dengan hanya tetap terdiam. Sementara di tempat yang berbeda..

"Ada apa kau mengajakku keluar disaat seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar dengan mu"

Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat sedang berjalan dipinggir kota yang ramai, Naruto terlihat mengenakan baju kaos berwarna hitam, dengan jaket diluarnya, celana lea yang bagus dengan kombinasi sepatu cats berwarna abu-abu. Sedangkan Sasuke memakai baju kemeja berwarna abu-abu, dengan lengan baju digulung sebatas antara tungkai lengan dan siku-siku, memakai celana lea panjang dan sepatu cats berwarna hitam, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan bergumam didalam hati, bahwa mereka terlihat keren.

"Naruto, apa kau pernah pacaran sebelumnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku sudah pernah katakan padamu, aku tidak mengerti hal yang semacam itu"

"Jadi, gadis seperti apa yang kau suka?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya butuh gadis yang mengerti tentang aku"

"Kau benar-benar dingin, Naruto"

"Baiklah, kau bukan orang pertama yang berkata seperti itu"

"Jadi, apakah ada beberapa gadis yang pernah menyatakan cintanya padamu?"

"Ya, aku sering mendapatkannya, tapi aku menolak, menurutku itu hal yang merepotkan, menyatakan cinta pada seseorang yang mereka sendiri belum sangat mengerti aku, hanya karna tampang? Huu?"

"Baiklah, aku tidak memintamu sombong mengenai tampangmu" Sasuke tertawa, "Jadi bagaimana jika ada seorang gadis yang menyukaimu berbeda dari gadis yang lainnya?"

"Aku tidak yakin akan ada gadis yang seperti itu" Naruto berjalan dengan pandangan lurus kedepan tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke.

Sementara sasuke hanya tersenyum "Baiklah, aku mengerti, ayo kita pulang" ajak Sasuke, Naruto hanya mengangguk setuju.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan pulang, dengan arah yang berbeda

"Aku lewat sini, aku duluan ya" Ucap sasuke.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa disekolah"

Naruto berjalan dengan santai, dengan kedua tangan saling menyatu yang ia letakkan dibelakang kepala, pandangannya kali ini tidak lurus kedepan, namun kepala yang mendengak ketas, membuat pandangannya mendengak kearah langit malam yang banyak bertabur bintang, dan ia pun tersenyum.

"Permisiii…." Ucap Hinata didepan rumah seseorang yang tak asing baginya

Seseorang keluar dari rumah tersebut.

"Oh Hinata-Chan, ada apa malam-malam begini?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang wajahnya mirip dengan temannya, Sakura.

"Bibi, maaf mengganggu, apakah Sakura ada?"

"Maafkan aku Hinata, Sakura sedang tidak dirumah, baru saja ia keluar dengan sepupunya, ia bilang ia ingin menginap dirumah sepupunya" ucap ibunya dengan nada suara menyesal.

"Begitukah? Baiklah, aku akan pulang" Hinata tersenyum.

"Yakin? Tidak ingin mampir dulu? Akan kubuatkan teh"

"Tidak usah repot bibi, aku pulang saja, ibu pasti sudah menungguku dirumah"

"Baiklah, maaf tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sakura, Hinta hati-hati diperjalanan pulang ya"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, terimakasih banyak" Hinata menunduk memberi salam hormatnya lalu pergi.

"Sakura, kenapa kau menyuruhku berbohong pada Hinata?" tanya Ibu Sakura.

"Maaf bu, hanya saja aku sedang tidak mood untuk berbicara padanya" jawab sakura santai

"Baiklah, dasar anak muda" Ibu Sakura tersenyum dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang duduk manis di ruang TV,

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, Hinata"_ Sakura bergumam didalam hati.

Hinata berjalan pulang dengan usaha yang sia-sia, ia hanya bisa merenung, _"_ _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_ itulah yang ada didalam hatinya, Hinata pulang menuju stasiun dan menaiki kereta menuju rumahnya. Ia berjalan dengan pandangan yang kosong. Tanpa ia sadari langkahnya membawa kearah Taman yang didalamnya terletak kuil. Ia menoleh kearah kuil dan berjalan kekuil itu. Hinata tampak sedang berdoa, berharap akan ada nasib baik yang menghampirinya, selesai berdoa, ia berjalan dan memandangi isi seluruh taman, matanya tertuju pada satu tujuan, seseorang sedang duduk seorang diri dibawah pohon yang rindang, dan itu adalah Naruto.

Hinata berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sedang apa kau sendiri disini dimalam hari?" Tanya hinata.

"Yo, tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar"

Hinata ikut duduk disamping Naruto.

"Kau? Sedang apa kau disini Hinata?" Naruto menoleh kearah Hinata, yang sedang melihat langit malam, dan terlihat setetes air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Hey, apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa kau kedinginan?" Naruto segera melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya kesisi belakang Hinata, Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto membuatnya semakin meneteskan air mata.

"Hey ayolah, apa Sasuke melakukan hal yang buruk padamu?"

Hinata terdiam mendengar ocehan Naruto, dan ia segera menghapus air matanya.

"Hahaa.. Sasuke? Dia tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya sedih, karna sahabatku Sakura salah paham padaku" Hinata mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bermaksud ingin mengetahui apa permasalahanmu, tapi jika kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa birbicara padaku"

Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Sakura mengira kalau aku dan Sasuke mulai berpacaran, bahkan kau juga mengira seperti itukan Naruto?"

"Apa? Kau dan Sasuke tidak pacaran? Bukannya kau sudah menerima pernyataan cintanya?"

"Aku tidak menerimanya, aku mengatakan padanya, bahwa ada laki-laki lain yang aku suka, dan Sasuke mengerti hal itu, dan Naruto apa kau tau? Jika Sakura menyukai Sasuke?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa itu cinta"

"Hahaa.. suatu saat kau akan mengerti, lihat, jam 7 tadi Sakura mengirimku pesan"

Hinata menunjukkan isi pesan itu pada Naruto yang isinya

" Aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia, Hinata. Maafkan aku sudah mengatakan isi hatiku pada kalian tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu, maafkan aku sudah melukai hati mu yang sebenarnya juga menyukai Sasuke. Aku harap kau dengan Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, jika dia berani menyakitimu, aku orang pertama yang akan menghajarnya. Haha"

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar sakit hati"

"Ya aku juga tau itu, Naruto"

"Dan bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, apa itu?"

"Lalu, kenapa kau menangis saat kita bertemu diloker sekolah sore tadi? Bukankah itu karna kau bahagia bersama Sasuke?"

"Tidak, kau salah Naruto, satu-satunya alasan yang membuat aku menangis adalah kau yang berusaha membantuku untuk bersama Sasuke" Hinata melihat Naruto dan tersenyum.

Naruto terdiam seolah ia tidak mengerti.

"Karna, orang yang aku suka adalah kau, Naruto" Ucap Hinata dengan pandangan kearah langit.

Naruto terkejut dan bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aa-aapa yang kau lihat dariku?" Tanya Naruto.

Namun Hinata tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum.

 _"_ _Dreeettt… Dreeetttt…"_ Ponsel milik Naruto bergetar ada sebuah pesan, dan itu dari.. Sasuke!

"Apa kau tau? Hinata tidak menerima cintaku, saat aku bertanya alasan padanya, ia berkata "Aku menyukai Naruto, aku menyukai sikap dinginnya,namun walau begitu dia tetap perduli dengan temannya" dan satu hal lagi, Naruto? Apa kau tidak mengingat Hinata sama sekali? Ia berkata bahwa kau pernah menjadi pahlawannya diwaktu kalian berumur 5 tahun"

Naruto terdiam membaca pesan dari Sasuke, dan pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Hinata

"Hinata, kau tak perlu menjawab pertanyaanku, maafkan aku yang sudah melupakan mu"

"Ya, aku tak menyangka kau bisa melupakanku begitu saja"

"Mungkin satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku tidak mengingatmu adalah, kau tumbuh begitu cantik"

Hinata tertawa mendengar alasan yang menurutnya konyol dari Naruto.

"Lalu Hinata, kenapa kau bertanya namaku saat pertama kali kita berbicara di café waktu itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, jika kau benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto tersenyum, dan tangannya mulai bergerak mendekat ketangan Hinata, perlahan Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, Hinata terkejut tapi ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa itu terasa nyaman.

Pandangan Naruto menuju langit-langit malam

"Hinata, jangan pernah katakan jika kau menyukaiku lagi, biarkan aku yang akan mengatakannya padamu suatu hari nanti"

Hinata yang mendengarnya terkejut, bola matanya membesar dan ia tersenyum dengan mata yang sedikit berbinar, menambah paras manis diwajahnya.

"Hm!" Hinata mengangguk "Aku mengerti, Naruto"

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hinata pun tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ini sudah hampir larut malam"

Hinata mengangguk, mereka mulai berjalan bersama, dengan tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam, seolah mereka takut kehilangan. Ntah apa yang Hinata rasakan pada saat itu, tapi jelas hatinya berkata _"_ _Tuhan, terimakasih atas nasib baik yang kau beri"_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yossh, Chapter 3 sudah selesai, Terimakasih yang sebelumnya sudah kasih Review^^**

 **Bagaiaman pendapat kalian mengenai Chapter kali ini?**

 **Para reader budayakan Review yaa hehe**

 **To be Continued, so stay tune with Haruna Meiko.**

 **Have a nice day guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OUR SUNRISE**

 **BY : HARUNA MEIKO**

 **WARNING : TYPO, OOC, BAHASA ANEH, ALUR YANG BIASA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please enjoy reading ^^**

Naruto dan Hinata tampak berpegangan tangan, mereka berjalan menelusuri malam yang sunyi dengan senyum yang terpahat diwajah mereka. Tak berapa lama muncul seseorang yang tak asing bagi mereka berdua, yang tak lain adalah Neji, sepupu Hinata.

"Hey! Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Neji.

Dengan spontan Naruto dan Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka berdua.

"Heeeemmmm" Neji bergumam dengan tangan kanan nya diletakkan dibawah dagu, dan alis yang tampak meninggi

Wajah Naruto dan Hinata memerah, namun mereka hanya bisa diam membisu.

"Jadi apa ada diantara kalian yang bisa menjelaskan hal ini padaku?" tanya Neji mulai penasaran.

"Anuu.. Neji- _Niisan_ apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Hinata mulai ngelantur.

"Heeh? Tentu saja aku baru pulang berkencan dengan Tenten. Harusnya kaulah yang menjawab pertanyaan semacam itu tau!" Neji menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan tampang yang usil.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hinata pada Naruto

Naruto bingung, kenapa Hinata harus bertanya seperti itu, dengan berpikir keras Naruto mencari-cari alasan yang menurutnya masuk akal.

"Anuu.. Hinata-Chan, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Bukannya kita juga habis berkencan?" Naruto gugup

Mendengar perkataan itu dari Naruto, Hinata merasa terkejut, apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya Hinata bingung. Neji yang melihat kejadian itu berusa menahan tawa. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Hinata merasa aneh, apa yang sebenarnya ia katakana tadi? Ia berusaha mengingatnya dan _Ting!_ Ingatan Naruto pulih sontak wajah Naruto tambah memerah, keringat nya bercucuran, _'_ _Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Dasar bodoh! Ayolah tak seharusnya kau gugup Naruto!'_ Hatinya mulai berbicara.

"Haha ayolah Neji, bagaimana acting kami? Bagus kan? Aku sudah merencanakan hal ini dengan Hinata tadi, aku dan Hinata ingin melihat ekspresi aneh mu itu haha" Ide cemerlang Naruto mulai muncul

"Apaaa? Kalian hanya bersandiwara?" Neji terlihat kesal.

"Benar! Kami hanya bersandiwara, sejujurnya kami sudah melihatmu berjalan dibelakang kami, jadilah kami merencakan hal ini, kau terlihat aneh Neji _-Niisan"_ timpa Hinata dengan tertawa yang dibuat-buat.

"Hem baiklah kalau begitu, Naruto kau boleh pulang, biar aku saja yang mengantar Hinata, lagian kami juga tinggal serumah" ucap Neji.

"Baiklah, kau jaga dia baik-baik, dan Hinata, aku pulang" Naruto menyengir

"Hm! Hati-hati Naruto" Jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Mereka berjalan dengan arah yang berbeda, terlihat mereka berjalan dengan saling berjauhan.

"Hinata, apa benar tidak terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Neji pada Hinata

"Hemm. Apa kau sungguh ingin tau?" Balas Hinata dengan jahil

"Ya begitulah, karena ini menyangkut kedua teman baikku, tak seharusnya kau bersama Naruto jika nyatanya kau sudah berkencan dengan Sasuke"

"Hah? Apa maksud mu berkencan dengan Sasuke?"

"Yak kau sudah berkencan dengan Sasuke kan? Jadi sebaiknya kau juga menjaga perasaannya"

"Kau salah paham Neji _-Niisa"_

"Apa maksudmu dengan salah paham?"

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan Sasuke"

"APA? Kau menolaknya?"

"Iya kau benar, aku menyukai orang lain, ya orang yang kusuka tak lain adalah Naruto bukan Sasuke"

"Kupikir kau menerima Sasuke, kudengar Sakura menyukai Sasuke, apa kau tau?"

"Kau mendengarnya dari Tenten? Ya kau benar aku juga mengetahui itu, dan apa kau tau? Sakura juga mengira aku berkencan dengan Sasuke, ia salah paham denganku"

"Sebaiknya kau cepat memberi tahu Sakura tentang hal ini"

Mereka berjalan dengan perlahan sambil bercerita hal-hal yang menurut mereka penting untuk dibahas, tak terasa mereka pun sampai dirumah, Neji dan Hinata mengakhiri percakapan mereka, mereka masuk kamar dan membersihkan badan bersiap untuk tidur.

 ** _-Keesokan Harinya-_**

Langit pagi tampak tak seperti biasanya, hari ini langit terlihat gelap, pertanda hujan akan turun, banyak terlihat orang yang belalu-lalang dengan membawa payung di tangannya.

"Sial kenapa harus mendung? Payung ku?" Sakura terlihat mengobrak-abrik tasnya

 _Tes.. tes.._

Hujan mulai turun dengan perlahan, dan semakin deras.

"Waaaaaaa" Sakura menjerit dan lari dengan tas yang ia arahkan ketas kepalanya, ia berlari kearah pohon yang cukup rindang, sehingga ia tak terlalu terkena air hujan itu.

"Hey, apa kau mau nebeng dengan payungku? Kupikir ini akan cukup untuk kita berdua" tanya suara yang ia kenal

"Heh? Tidak tidak perlu, hujannya akan berhenti kok" Sakura menolak

"Kau yakin? Bel sekolah akan bunyi sebentar lagi, jika kau menolak kau akan telat"

Sakura terdiam sejenak "Hem baiklah"

Mereka tampak berjalan dengan perlahan dibawah sebuah payung yang cukup besar untuk melindungi mereka dari hujan.

"Nee Sasuke- _kun_ apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Hem? Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?"

"Ya, jika Hinata melihat ini, apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang menunduk

"Haha, tidak apa-apa aku dan Hinata tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa"

"hah? Apa maksud mu?"

"Ya dia menolakku, apa kau tidak tau?"

"Apa? Dia menolakmu?" Sakura shock, dia terus terbayang akan perlakuannya pada Hinata _'_ _Apa Hinata ingin menjelaskannya padaku? Dan apa yang telah aku perbuat ?'_ Sakura merasa bersalah

"Ya begitulah, dia menyukai pria lain"

Seketika mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan seolah ia tak percaya

"Syukurlah kita sudah sampai dan tidak terlambat" ucap Sasuke

Sakura hanya mengangguk, "Terimakasihh atas tumpangannya Sasuke" Sakura tersenyum

"Ya sama-sama"

Sakura tampak berjalan menulusuri koridor dan ia melihat sosok Tenten yang baru keluar dari toilet

"hey tenten!" Sakura berlari

"Hem? Ada apa?"

"Apa Hinata sudah datang? Aku ingin meminta maaf pada nya"

"Belum, aku belum melihatnya, apa maksudmu meminta maaf pada Hinata? Apa kau berbuat salah?"

"Ya menurutku ini kesalahan yang cukup rumit"

"Ya aku mengerti" Tenten tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu, dan Sakura hanya bisa menunduk bersalah

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Sasuke dari tadi sudah ada dibelakang mereka.

"hey Sakura, ingin pulang bersamaku nanti?"

Tenten yang mendengarnya tersenyum

"Sebaiknya aku pergi, nikmati waktu kalian" Tenten berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memerah, "Ya baiklah"

"Ok, aku akan menunggumu didepan gerbang sekolah, dan menurutku kau tak perlu memakai maskara itu, kau sudah terlihat cantik" Sasuke berbicara sambil mengelus mata Sakura, Sakura yang diperlakukan begitu dengan orang yang ia sukai hanya bisa terdiam, wajahnya memerah.

"bye, sampai jumpa nanti!"

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke. Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini?**

 **Ayoo yang sudah mampir di fic Meiko, yuk kasi review, riview kalian sangat berarti untuk Meiko dalam berkarya.**

 **Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya. Jaa na!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OUR SUNRISE**

 **BY : HARUNA MEIKO**

 **WARNING : TYPO, OOC, BAHASA ANEH, ALUR YANG BIASA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please enjoy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura terlihat berdiri seorang diri didepan gerbang sekolah, ia tampak sedang menunggu seseorang. Pandangannya yang menunduk dengan sebuah tas sekolah yang ia pegang dengan rambut yang terkibas oleh angin pada saat itu membawa bunga sakura berjatuhan didekatnya.

"Hey. Sudah menunggu lama?" ucap seseorang yang telah ia tunggu

"Hey, emm tidak kok" balas sakura dengan tersenyum

"Jadi sudah siap untuk hari ini?" ucap sasuke jahil

"Siap, dan kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya sakura

"Ketempat dimana seseorang bisa meluapkan isi hatinya" Sasuke berjalan dan diikuti sakura dari belakang

Mata sakura berbinar melihat bentuk tubuh sasuke, pria yang ia cintai. Bahu yang lebar dan kekar, tengkuk leher yang ditutupi beberapa helai rambut hitamnya. Membuat sakura begitu terpesona.

"Hey apa yang kau lihat?" wajah sasuke tepat didepan wajah sakura dengan selentikan kecil didahi sakura.

"Aaauu! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya sakura dengan memegang dahinya

"tidak ada, aku hanya melakukan hal yang tidak akan kau dapatkan dari siapapun" sasuke kembali berjalan

Wajah sakura memerah

"Dan inilah tempat special ku"

Sakura terlihat memandangi keseluruhan tempat itu, ada danau buatan yang tidak terlalu besar, dan mereka tepat berdiri dibawah rerumputan yang sangat hijau, dan diatasnya terlihat sebuah pohon yang sangat rindang. Jika menoleh kesebelah kiri. dari tempat mereka berdiri, tampak jembatan yang sangat indah

"Hey sini duduk!" Suara Sasuke memecahkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk disamping Sasuke

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura

"Hem, kau teman dekatnya Hinata kan?" tanya Sasuke

"Iya dan ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul dari hatinya

"Kau tau? Aku sangat menyayanginya"

Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar pengakuan itu dari Sasuke secara langsung, dan sakura hanya bisa terdiam.

"Hei, bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu? Kau hanya terdiam dari tadi" ucap sasuke yang sedikit kesal

"Apa kau tau? Dia menyukai Naruto" balas Sakura

"Ia aku tau, karna itu aku membutuhkan bantuan mu, agar Hinata yakin dengan perasaanku padanya" Sasuke mulai serius

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menyuruhku menghancurkan hubungan mereka?" Nada suara Sakura mulai naik

"Tidak, aku tidak berkata begitu, aku hanya ingin kau meyakinkan Hinata bahwa aku benar menyayanginya, hanya itu" Ucap sasuke cuek dengan melempar baru kecil kedanau

"Aku tidak bisa!" jawab sakura tegas

"Hah? Apa maksudmu tidak bisa?"

"Iya aku tidak bisa membantumu. Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan untuk hal seperti itu, kau bisa cari orang lain!" sakura bangkit dari duduknya

"Apa alasanmu menolakku?" tanya sasuke

"Aku tidak bisa menyakiti sahabatku sendiri, kau pikir aku akan melakukannya? hanya karna ini sebuah permintaan konyol dari orang yang aku sukai!?" air mata sakura menetes dan ia berlari meninggalkan sasuke

"Hei! Apa maksudmu? Kau mau kemana? Sakura!" Sasuke ikut berlari mengejar Sakura

' _Sial! Kemana dia pergi? Apa maksud dari perkataan nya tadi_?' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati

 **Ditempat yang berbeda (Taman, Daerah kediaman Naruto)**

"Heeeiii Naruto, bisakah kau berhenti membaca buku konyol itu?" tanya seseorang

"Dan kau? Bisakah kau berhenti berlarian dengan anjingmu?" balas Naruto

"Tidak bisa! Dan dia Akamaru kau tau? Hei Akamaru perkenalkan dirimu pada Naruto!" perintah seorang lelaki pada seekor anjing yang cukup besar dengan bulu berwarna putih

"Auk auk" Gonggongan anjing itu mengarah pada Naruto

"Haha ya Akamaru, aku mengenalmu" Naruto menutup bukunya dan mengelus anjing itu

"Hei Kiba, kau akan disini berapa lama?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak tau, mungkin aku tidak akan kembali ke Canada" jawab Kiba

"Baiklah, aku senang sahabatku kembali haha"

"Hei Naruto, kau bilang kau akan bertemu dengan seorang gadis disini? Mana dia? Apa dia belum datang?" tanya Kiba

"Belum, mungkin sebentar lagi" Naruto kembali membaca buku yang sempat ia tutup itu

"Heeei heeiii apakah gadis itu yang kau maksud?" Tanya kiba

"Hah? Mana? Itu?" Naruto menunjuk seorang ibu yang menggendong anak

"Bukan Baka! Lihat tepat dibelakangmu!" Kiba menunjuk arah wanita itu berdiri

Naruto menoleh kebelakang

"Koniciwa Naruto-Kun" Hinata menunduk hingga wajahnya tepat dihadapan wajah Naruto, Wajah Naruto memerah

"Apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Hinata

"Tidak, aku menikmati waktuku saat menunggumu"

"Hei.. Hei.. apakah kau akan melupakan sahabatmu ini hah?" Tanya Kiba dengan wajah kesal

"Hahah maaf kiba, perkenalkan dia Hinata"

Hinata dan Kiba berjabat tangan saling memperkenalkan diri

"Hei Naruto. Apakah dia sudah memiliki pacar? Tolong katakan padaku bahwa dia tidak memiliki pacar!" Ucap Kiba

"Apa kau bilang? Mengapa tak kau tanyakan saja pada Hinata secara langsung?" jawab Naruto

"Ne, Hinata-Chan, apa kau sudah memiliki pacar?" Tanya Kiba pada Hinata

"Hihi yaa, aku pacarnya Naruto" Hinata tertawa geli

"AAAPPPAAAAAAA? Bagaimana bisa Naruto memiliki pacar secantik kau Hinata?" Kiba histeris

"Hei Hinata, tinggalkan saja Naruto, dan pacaranlah dengan ku" Kiba berlutut dihadapan Hinata

"Apa kau lupa disini masih ada aku?" Naruto mulai angkat bicara

"Haha ayolah kawan, aku hanya bercanda" Kiba bangkit dan Hinata terlihat tertawa geli

"Hei, apakah ini anjingmu?" Tanya Hinata pada kiba

"Iyap, dia anjingku, namanya Akamaru, katakan Hai pada Hinata akamaru!" Kiba memerintah akamaru

"Auk Auk!" Akamaru terlihat menyukai Hinata

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kalian sudah makan siang? Aku membawa sedikit makanan" Ucap Hinata

"Kau sangat pengertian Hinata" Kiba langsung mengambil posisi duduk

"Haha ayolah kiba, kita harus membentang tikar ini dulu dibawah pohon itu" ucap Hinata

"Ohya, kau benar hahahah"

"Kau dengar apa kata Hinata kan? Jadi bawakan keranjang dan tikar itu!" Naruto memerintah

"Hei apa maksudmu Naruto?" Kiba terlihat sibuk membawa barang-barang itu

"Haha kau sangat lemah Kiba!" Naruto mengambil keranjang dan membiarkan Kiba membawa tikar

Hinata yang melihat tingkah Naruto dan Kiba hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia.

"Taaadaaaaaa sudah selesai, silahkan duduk Hinata!" Kiba memperlakukan Hinata seperti seorang putri

Merekapun makan siang dibawah pohon rindang itu, dengan candaan yang terlihat jelas diwajah mereka, bahwa mereka bahagia.

 **Ditempat yang berbeda (Café , tidak jauh dari sekolah)**

Terlihat Neji dan Tenten sedang makan siang berdua, mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang tentu saja seperti halnya orang pacaran.

"Hei Neji. Aku sedikit khawatir pada Sakura" tenten membuka percakapan yang lumayan serius

"Apa yang membuatmu khawatir?" tanya Neji

"Yaaa, sepertinya sekarang Sakura sedang bersama Sasuke, aku harap ia akan baik-baik saja"

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Neji

"Yakin tentang apa maksudmu?" Tenten bingung

"Lihat, Sepertinya itu Sakura" Neji menunjuk keluar jendela tepat didepan Halte

"OMG! Itu Sakura, apa yang sedang ia lakukan?" Tenten Histeris dan berjalan keluar café untuk menjemput Sakura. Neji hanya tetap duduk melihat gerak Tenten.

"Sakuraaaaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tenten menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa

Tenten berjalan menyebrang kehalte dimana Sakura berdiri.

"Tenten awassssss!" Teriak Sakura

"Apa yang kaau….."

 _Bruruuuuuukkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

Neji berlari keluar café

"Tenten! Hei bangun, apa kau mendengar ku?" Neji panik

"Oh tidak! Ini semua salahku!" Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya

* * *

 **Pesan Text**

 **Subj :** Darurat

 **From :** Nejiiii

"Tenten Koma dirumah Sakit"

* * *

 **Maaf sudah lama tidak Update, soalnya Meiko focus UAS kemarin**

 **Jadi bagaimana dengan Chapter kali ini?**

 **Semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa kasi Re-view yaa biar Meiko semakin semangat lanjutin ceritanyaa!**

 **To Be Continued guys!**

 **Have a nice day! Jaa Na^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**OUR SUNRISE**

 **BY : HARUNA MEIKO**

 **WARNING : TYPO, OOC, BAHASA ANEH, ALUR YANG BIASA**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Please enjoy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Suara ambulan berdenging"_

"Tenten sadarlah! Hei apa kau mendengarku?" Neji terus memanggil Tenten berusaha tetap tenang walau sebenarnya ia sangat panik, wanita yang ia sayangi terlihat sedang kritis.

"Oh ayolah Sakura, kau jangan menangis begitu, ini bukan salahmu, aku yakin Tenten juga berfikir begitu" Neji berusaha memberi Sakura semangat

Perbincangan terus berlanjut didalam ambulan yang mereka naiki.

Sedangkan di taman, Naruto dan Hinata menerima pesan yang sama

"Tenten!" Mata Hinata berbinang menatap Naruto

"Iya aku juga mendapatkan pesan itu, ayo kita kerumah sakit sekarang. Neji sudah mengirimkan alamat rumah sakit itu" Ucap Naruto yang berusaha menenangkan Hinata

"Hey apa yang terjadi?" Kiba merasa penasaran

"Apa kau mau ikut? Tenten mengalami kecelakaan, sekarang ia dalam kondisi kritis dan sedang dalam perjalan kerumah sakit" Perjelas Naruto

"Tenten? Teman SD ku?" Kiba tak percaya

"Iya, sekaligus tetangga mu kan? Rumah kalian hanya berjarak beberapa rumah"

"Ayo kita kesana sekarang Naruto, Hinata!" Kiba antusias

"Hn!" Hinata mengangguk

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akamaru? Mau kau bawa kemana? Di rumah sakit itu hewan di larang masuk"

"Kau tenang saja Naruto. Akamaru sudah suntuk vaksin, jadi tidak masalah, iya kan Akamaru? Beritau pada Naruto!"

"Guk guk" Akamaru mengonggong kearah Naruto

"Haha baiklah Akamaru, aku mengerti!"

Merekapun berangkat kerumah sakit bersama, dengan perasaan yang tidak terlalu tenang, mencemaskan keadaan Tenten. Tidak hanya itu, Hinata juga merasa khawatir pada kakaknya Neji. Meskipun Neji seorang yang tegar, namun ia akan merasa gelisah jika orang yang ia sayangi berada dalam masa seperti Tenten, Hinata dapat mengerti karena Neji pernah mengalami trauma, ia kehilangan ayahnya pada saat ia masih kecil, pada saat itu Neji sangat depresi, Hinata tidak ingin hal itu terulang kembali.

 **Other place (Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha)**

"Ayo Naruto, aku sangat khawatir" Hinata menarik tangan Naruto

"Hinata, tenanglah mereka akan baik-baik saja" Kiba berusaha membuat Hinata tenang

"Kalian tunggu disini, aku akan bertanya pada resepsionis" Naruto berkata lalu pergi berjalan ke meja resepsionis

"Sus, pasien atas nama Tenten, korban kecelakaan, di rawat diruang mana?" Naruto bertanya pada Suster

"Oh, pasien itu barusan saja di bawa keruang UGD, ruangannya di lantai 2 blok U" Suster itu menjelaskan

"Oke, terimakasih sus" Naruto berlalu pergi

"Ayo ruangannya dilantai 2"Ucap Naruto, Hinata dan Kiba mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, dari kejauahan didepan ruang UGD, mereka melihat Neji yang duduk di kursi tunggu bersama Sakura dan Sasuke, ternyata Sasuke menerima pesan yang sama seperti Naruto, Sasuke juga langsung pergi ke Rumah Sakit, namun Sasuke dan Sakura tidak ada bertegur sapa, mereka masih merasa canggung satu sama lain, walaupun saat ini mereka terlihat duduk bersampingan"

"Sakura" Hinata spontan memeluk Sakura

"Hinata, maafkan aku, ini semua salahku" Sakura menangis

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu, jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu, jika kau terus seperti ini, Tenten tidak akan menyukainya" Ucap Hinata

"Neji, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit panik" Ucap Neji

"Hey, lihat bajumu penuh dengan lumuran darah, aku punya baju di tas ku, apa kau mau memakainya? Aku akan meminjamkannya padamu" Ucap Kiba

"Kau ini siapa?" Tanya Neji dengan wajah yang bingung

"Ohiya, aku Kiba, dan ini anjingku Akamaru "Guk Guk" Akamaru memberi salam perkenalan,

Aku adalah teman sekelas Tenten saat SD"

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu, kau sangat baik" Ucap Neji sembari menerima baju tawaran Kiba dan Neji berlalu ke toilet

"Apa kau benar-benar Kiba?" Tanya Sakura

"Ii..iyaa dan kau? Kau Sakura kan?" Kiba mencoba memperjelas

"Iya, ini aku, lama tidak berjumpa" Sakura mencoba tersenyum

"Apa ini? Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Iya begitulah, dia mantan pacarku" Ucap Kiba tersipu malu

"APA?" Spontan Sasuke berkata seperti itu, _'Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa ini terasa sakit?'_ ucap Sasuke didalam hati.

"Hoi-Hoi, kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" Sasuke menutupi perasaannya

Neji kembali dari toilet "Ada apa ini? Sepertinya ramai" Neji bertanya, namun belum ada yang sempat menjawab, Dokter spesialis yang menangani Tenten keluar dari ruang UGD dan melepas maskernya.

"Aku Dokter yang menangani Tenten, namaku Tsunade, apa kalian teman-temannya?" Tanya Dokter itu

"Iya dok, bagaimana keadaan Tenten?" Neji sangat antusias

"Tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja, sudah diperiksa, tidak ada yang parah dari kejadian kecelakaan itu, pasien hanya merasa trauma, ia hanya pingsan" Dokter Tsunade memperjelas

"Aku lega mendengarnya" ucap Hinata, teman-teman yang lain juga merasa lebih tenang, terlihat senyum dimasing-masing rawut wajah mereka

"Hey Sasuke, kau ada disini? Oh ternyata dia temanmu?" ucap Dokter Tsunade

"Ya begitulah, ayolah kembali saja bertugas, jangan ikut campur urusan anak muda" Timpa Sasuke

Mendengar percakapan singkat itu, yang lain merasa kebingungan

"Apa? Ada apa dengan tatapan kalian?" Tanya Sasuke kebingungan

"Ohh.. yang barusan? Dia bibi ku" perjelas Sasuke

"Ha? Dia bibi mu?" tanya Naruto

"Ya begitulah, dia seorang Dokter yang sangat berpengalaman, dia itu lulusan dari Amerika, aku tidak meragukan hasil hipotesisnya untuk setiap pasien" Sasuke mengenal bibinya sangat dekat

"Hinata, berikan sapu tangan ini untuk Sakura, ia masih meneteskan air mata" Tiba-tiba Kiba memotong pembicaraan Sasuke

Hinata mengambil sapu tangan itu, saat sapu tangan itu ingin ia berikan pada Sakura, Hinata sudah melihat Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Maaf Kiba, Sasuke sudah menghapus air matanya" Hinata mengembalikan sapu tangan itu, dan Kiba menerimanya dengan tersenyum.

Melihat adegan singkat itu, suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hening

 _'Hey Tenten, harusnya kau disini melihat kejadian ini, mungkin kau juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku, ayo bangunlah, kita akan menceritakan berbagai hal kembali, seperti biasanya'_ -Neji

* * *

 **Yosh, Chapter 6 sudah selesai, jangan lupa kasih review**

 **Belakangan ini aku malas update chapter soalnya yang review makin menurun:( huhu**

 **Yuk tinggalkan sedikit jejak buat Fanfic Meiko**

 **Sankyu ne, Jaa na^^**


End file.
